sonic is in trouble
by littlestorywriter
Summary: what if eggman came with an idea to catch sonic instead of destroying him?well he is going have the destruct x get him instead because eggman is a failure with catching sonic.And what will happen if they succed?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic is caught

One day sonic was out running and Dr. Eggman came up with an idea again to get sonic. So says," I know the perfect way to get rid of sonic," I will put a force field that will suck him in and he won't be able to get away from me and if that doesn't work, then I will send the destruct x to go get him. He won't get away hahahaha". Well he is going to make a distraction to get his attention, then he is going to setup his trap in sonic way to get him. So back with sonic who says," what's egg belly up to?". So sonic sees that a robot is terrorizing the town, so he fights it little does he know it is a trap. Now back with eggman he is looking on his monitor and sees that the trap failed so he calls up the destruct x and the chief answers and says," what now eggman?" and eggman says, "I need you to catch a certain hedgehog for me because my first trap didn't work and I want to get him out of my way". So the destruct x goes after him and eggman gives them these shoes that will slow sonic down. Then the destruct x take the shoes and pretend that they sell shoes. Now we go back with sonic. Then sonic sees that his shoes are wearing down so he goes to the store that the destruct x are running. So sonic comes in and says,"Hey got any shoes that can replace these?". The destruct x just smile and hand him the shoes and say, "here you go. Try them on". Sonic says, "okay I will". So he tries them on and tries to run only to find that he can't and trips so sonic says, "what the heck happened?" the destruct x say, "we got you now, sonic". Then they take him in a cell in chains with his normal shoes on. The destruct x say,"eggman we got him". And eggman says, "yes that pesky is out of my way for good".


	2. Chapter 2

Well continuing from were we off left sonic was put in a cell and we go to sonic who is awake and sonic says,"man, how could I let them trick me". Then eggman walks in and says, "Well sonic do you know why you are here?"he asked and sonic says,"No".and eggman replies and says, "You are here because you always screw up my plans and now you can't get away". And sonic says, "When I get out of here you had better run because I will get rid of you myself". And eggman just walks away and two guards come and stand near the exit and then eggman says, "Make sure he doesn't escape or try anything funny". Now we go to sonic who sees that the situation is hopeless and then he thinks to himself my friends will notice I am gone then they will come and rescue me. Then Amy who is always chasing sonic goes over to tails house and knocks on the door and says, "Tails are you here?" and he says," yeah I am here come in". and Amy," asks have you seen sonic at all?"And tails says, "No I have not seen him for awhile". And Amy says, "Do you think he was captured by eggman or by someone else". And tails says, "We should go look for him in eggman's base and that is located in the mystic ruins". Now we go to eggman who is happy about his capture of sonic and eggman says, "Go get sonic I want a word with him". Then we go to sonic and the robot says, "Our master wants a word with you". And so sonic gets up and goes with the robot and comes in only to see eggman standing by his monitor and eggman says," well sonic looks like I have you and no one will rescue you". And sonic says, "My friends will rescue me". And just as sonic is saying that in comes tails and Amy and they grab sonic break his chains and they fly off in the tornado and escape.

No copyright intended and all characters belong to their respected owners

Yes I am a sophomore and I am very busy and sorry if I don't update very quickly and please rate and review and if you flame I don't care and if you want me to continue please rate and review and if you want me to keep writing about this certain story please let me know thank you.


End file.
